A number of significant technology developments have occurred in the past few years that have enabled the digital playback and display of feature films at a level of quality commensurate with that of 35 mm film release prints. These technology developments include the introduction of high resolution film scanners, digital image compression, high speed data networking and storage, and advanced digital projection. These digital cinema systems are local, in-cinema playback and display systems.
While these systems are effective in-cinema, there has not previously existed a system that would enable secure and effective distribution of digital media to exhibitors.